You Don't Know Me
by Booklovr
Summary: Ginny's thoughts throughout her life as expressed in letters to Harry that were never sent.


                                                                                    **YOU DON'T KNOW ME**

**                                                                                                By Booklovr**

A/N: The following fanfiction is composed entirely of letters Ginny wrote to Harry throughout her life and never sent, for various reasons.  I tried to write them like I thought Ginny would have at various points in her life, so any spelling and grammar mistakes are hers, not mine.  Time frame: the first letter was written when Ginny was six.  They weren't written regularly, but the best estimation is to add one year to her age, and that's about when it takes place.  And yes, she wrote two in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, one is before her birthday, one is after.  Ginny claims that every word she wrote in these letters was true, but since she's not the most objective of people to ask, be your own judge.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters, places, and other things Harry Potter were created by J.K. Rowling (who I am not) and belong to Ms. Rowling (who I am not) and to Warner Brothers (with which I am not affiliated).  Any resemblance to the works of other authors and/or fanfiction writers is purely coincidental.

DEEr HarrY PottEr

Yoo dont now mE.  My naymE Iz ViGInIa WEazlEY.  Im sIx!  My MummY JIst told mE abot Yoo bEEtIng that EvIl GuY wEn Yoo wEr a babI.  I thInk thatz grat.  MummY sEd yoo hEllped us all, zo thank yoo.  I m rItIng thIs cuz I want 2 b ur frEnd.  MummY sayz ur abot mY agE.  R Yoo sIx?  I want 2 b ur frEnd zo wE kIn do all kIdz of frEnd stuf.  Yoo kIn tEl mE how Yoo bEEt that GuY and I wIll sho Yoo mY dolls.  MY brotherz all saY YulE nEvEr ritE bac.  Do Yoo hav big brothErz?  Yoo kIn hav won ov min.  Yoo kIn hav won ov thE twInz, wE dont nEEd 2.  R Yoo goIn 2 Hogwartz wEn Yoo r oldEr?  I m.  I m goIn 2 b In GrIfIndoor lIk PErcY and CharlIE and BIll.  BIll Iz mY oldEs brothEr and hE nozE EvErIthIng!  But Yoo must no a lot too, so mabI Yoo wont go.  PlEEzE rItE bac so wE kIn be frEndz and so Ron will be rong 4 wonse.

Luv,

GInnY WEazlEY

PS I wIll ask MummY Ef Yoo kIn com ovEr won daY.

Deer Harry Potter

You dont know me.  Im Ginny Weasley and I jist got my fist book.  Its abut how you beet You-Know-Who.  It sed yur Mummy and Daddy wer kiled by Him.  Im veri sory.  You can share my Mummy if you want.  The book sayz ur a great wizard, but Mummy sayz ur ate.  Im sevn, so ur onli a litl oldr.  Cood we stil be frends?  Id lik that.  I hav an imaj…imaja…imigan…fake friend I call Garry.  I wuz gonna naym him Harry but I thot Ron wood laff at me.  Ron iz my brothr.  I haf a biiiig famly.  A Mummy, a Daddy, and six brothrs, and Errol the owl.  We also haf a rat, Scabbrs, hes as old as I am!  And thers a gool in the atik, and nomes in the garden…itz veri crowdid heer.  I asked Mummy if you cood liv heer and shar my famly, but she sed no, you hav your own famly.  If you dont hav a Mummy or Daddy, who do you liv with?  Owr hous iz small, but you cood shar my room if you wanna to liv heer.  Weed hav to tell Mummy tho cuz therd be tin of us at the tabl and I think she kin cownt that hi.  Any way the book sayz you hav black hayr and we all hav red hayr.  Do you realy hav a scar?  I wish I had a scar, but all I got iz frekls.  If you dont hav frekls than weer evn!  Pleese writ bake cuz I want to b your frend.

Lov,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You dont know me, but I know all about you.  Im Ginny Weasley and Im riting to you becose my teecher told us to rite a letter to our hero.  Ive read everything about you but I didnt understand some of it.  What does "Harry   Potter   curr ently   lives   with    matern al   rel atives   at   an   un discl osed   loca tion" mean?  Is "Maternal Relatives" the person you live with?  Is he nice?  And is "Undisclosed, Location" near Ottery St. Catchpole?  That's where I live and I want you to visit.  Its lonely here with all my brothers but Ron at Hogwarts.  My oldest brother Bill got a job at Gringotts and my other oldest brother Charlie got a job too, something with animals.  Mummy wont tell me what they really do, and all I know is there never home.  And Rons always playing Quidich or in his room with the door closed.

Mummy says I shood make freinds with the girls at scool, but there all Muggls and they think Im weerd.  I didnt want to go heer, none of my brothers did, but Daddy said it wood be good for me.  I dont see how its good but theres a lot of stuff I dont understand.  I do understand that there all meen, tho.  If your nice I'll be your friend but none of the books say if your nice.  Do you live with Muggls or Magicls?  Mummy says you might live with Muggls and thats y no one knows were you are.  But I thot you lived at Undisclosed, Location.  I cant find it on the map, so it must be a small place and maybe thats why no one knows how to find you.  I tried to ask Mummy but she was busy and told me not to ask so many questions, specally when shes answering owls from Hogwarts about Fred and George, my twin brothers.  I'm not sure why, tho...

            Anyway Im supposed to ask you how it feels to be a hero.  The books say you saved the lives of all the Muggls and lots of Witches and Wizards.  Did you really do all that when you were a baby?  I want to know how you did it!

            Percy said if you get letters like this it makes you stuck-up.  Why?  Will my letter make you less nice?  Maybe I shouldn't send it, then.  Are you stuck-up?  I hope not because George told Percy stuck-up people dont make freinds.  But that made Percy mad so maybe I didn't understand that ether.  If your not stuck-up or mean then rite back so we can be freinds.  I wood really like that.

Your biggest fan,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, but I think you'd understand me.  Mum says you must live with Muggles.

            My name is Ginny Weasley and I'm going to be a witch.  I go to a Muggle school now because I'm too young for Hogwarts.  Mum says lots of Magical children do that, but I'm pretty sure everyone else in the fourth grade is a Muggle.  In fact, I don't think there are any other Magical kids at all here, but Mummy said there's no way to know this soon.  I'm not sure what she means.

            All the kids at school tease me because I make wierd things happen and because I don't know stuff.  My very first day of school, back when I started, I didn't know what a pencil was or any of the songs they all knew.  Even now I know very little about the Muggle world, and it makes it worse when strange stuff happens.

            Yesterday I was hiding behind some weeds so I could read a Magical book without anyone seeing (it was one of my favorite books…one of the ones about you).  After break, I found all the weeds had all grown taller than me, and the bushes had grown thick and thorny and I couldn't get out until the groundskeeper came with big scissor-things.  The teacher wouldn't believe that the weeds and bushes had been small when I went back there, and now all the kids call me Fertilizer Girl.  I never want to go back, but Mummy says I have to.  Ron says just to ignor it cuz I'll be going to Hogwarts soon, but its easy for him to say when he doesn't have to face them and I've got to for a whole nother year!

            Do the Muggles you live with tease you for your magic?  Or are they nicer where you live?  If so, can I come live with you so I never ever ever have to go back?  Please write back, even if your going to say no, because I want to be your friend.

Love,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me but I saw you at the train station.  I'm Ginny, Ron's little sister.  He's written home and told us all about you.

            When I was little I used to imagine what you were like.  I always thought you must be friendly and nice.  I always wanted to meet you to find out if I was right.  According to Ron, you are.  And I saw you at the train station, so I guessed you might be.  When I found out you were you, I wanted to go on the train to meet you.  I was going to say "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley.  If your Harry Potter, can you write to me and tell me about Hogwarts?  I'm going next year and it would be nice to have a friend already there, so I won't feel out of place.  You know brothers don't count."

            Really, that WAS what I wanted to say.  I don't know if it would have come out right, but I wanted to say it.

            Before you get the wrong idea, I don't "hero-worship" you, no matter what Fred and George tell you.  I've just never had any friends here, and I know you probably didn't have any friends at Hogwarts yet.  Really.  I thought because of that the two of us could be friends.  Really, I did.  But that's ok, we'll go to Hogwarts together next year, and we can be friends then.  I'll go watch your Quidditch games, and I'll cheer you on, even if I don't get into Gryffindor.

            I don't know if Mum will let me send this letter.  Our owl, Errol, is very old and we only use him if its real important.  If I don't I'll try to tell you all this in June when we go to pick up Ron.

See you soon,

Ginny Weasley

P.S. I'll ask Mum if you can visit this summer.

Dear Harry Potter,

You don't know me, and I don't know you, but I think we understand each other.  Ron's always writing home about you, and saying stuff like how you don't know a lot of things about the wizard world.  I know what that's like.  I go to a Muggle school here, and sometimes I feel so out of place.  My Dad said it would be a good idea, so I could get "first hand experience with Muggle society."  Actually, I think they were afraid I was going to turn out a Squib.  I never showed any sign of magic until I was almost eight.  That's really late, most magical kids can do some magic by the time they're six.  But now I'm doing all kinds of magic and I'm going to go to Hogwarts next year.

            It'll be so great to get away from the Muggles.  Ron says the Muggles you lived with were mean to you, too.  Well, no one ever locked me in a closet, but I didn't have any friends, and all my classmates used to laugh at me all the time.  And this one boy always stole my lunch and pulled my braids.  I hate it, its so lonely!  Are you ever lonely?  Can we be pen pals?  I really need someone to talk to.  All I've ever had is Ron, and now he's not here.  Mum says I should get a diary or something if I can't make friends, but I want someone to talk back.

            From what Ron's told me of you, Harry, I think you might understand.  And if I can't make any friends next year, well, can I talk to you sometimes?  Please?

Your friend (hopefully)

Ginny Weasley

P.S. Tell Ron I asked Mum and she said Nicholas Flammel was some alcheimist who discovered something a few centuries back.  Wasn't very spesifik.  If you want me to look more, I might find something out.  I've learned how to be good at finding things out myself, since no one ever tells me anything.  Why do you want to know about this guy anyway?

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, except as Ron's little sister.  It's been such a, well, strange year, but I do wish I'd gotten to know you better.  I kept trying to talk to you, but I didn't want you to think I was a silly little girl.  Percy said that after the way I acted at the train station last year, you wouldn't want anything to do with me.

            I've never told you but I always wanted you to visit the Burrow.  Ever since I found out you had no real family, I wanted you to share mine.  Plus, you're nicer than any of my brothers.

            Everyone said you were a great wizard the first time you beat You-Know-Who, and even more after what you did last year.  But I always knew down in my gut that you were also a great person.  I was always too shy to say anything, but I finally gave in and sent you that Valentine.  I'm sorry it embarrassed you, but thank you for not saying mean things to me.

            Well, what I really want to say is, thank you for saving my life.  You didn't have to come down there with just Ron and Lockhart, and I don't know why you did, but thank you.  I'm sorry about the diary, I really didn't know what I was doing.  I just needed someone to talk to so bad, and then that book just appeared.  And then all that stuff started happening, and then I tried to get rid of it, but then I saw you had it, I was so scared.  I didn't want it doing to you what it was doing to me.  I can't believe I put the whole school in danger.

            But you came down to the chamber.  You fought Riddle.  You made everything all better.  You saved me.

            Thank you.

            I'm sorry.

            I swear I'll make it all up to you some day.

            Just please, please, please don't hate me!

            When I woke up in the Chamber, I had the funniest feeling all over.

            Harry, I think I may love you.

Eternally, gratefully yours,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, but I'll change all that.  I've decided that I'm over you.  No more silly, romance-y, crush stuff.  Maybe I have been hero-worshipping you but give me a break, I'm sure lots of people do.  So, I promise to change.  Starting now, I will be your friend, and nothing more.  Really.

            The problem is, Harry, I really need a friend right now.  I'm not that close with any of my dorm mates—usually I talk to Ron or Hermione.  But now they're fighting, again, and it's just awful!  All Ron has done all year is complain.  Crookshanks hates Scabbers, Hermione's keeping secrets, Hermione gave McGonagall your broom, and now Crookshanks ate Scabbers, on top of all his usual grumbling about Malfoy this and Snape that and blah blah homework.  But you know what I think?  All this complaining is really a cover.  He's scared, with the dementors everywhere, and Black trying to sneak in—he might act all big about his "adventure" with Black the other night, but I know deep down he's scared.  He's scared because if he hadn't woken up just then, he'd probably be dead.  He's scared because he came that close to losing his best friend, if Black had just gone one more bed over, he'd have found you.

            I'm scared, Harry.  Not for myself, not really.  I don't think there's any reason why Black should come after me.  But he's after you and that's scary.  And…well, everyone's scared now, you know.  Even Percy, and Fred and George, deep down.  My parents almost didn't let me come back after Christmas break.  And that's really, really scary.  There's more to Black than they've told me and I hate it!  I hate being the youngest, and everyone feeling they have to protect me!  And I need someone to talk to, really bad.  I know that everything happened last year because of that stupid diary, but at least then I felt like I didn't have to be so alone, at least then there was someone to talk to!  But now Ron's too busy complaining and covering his fear, and Hermione's spending all her time studying and working and…God, I hope that's how she deals with anger, not fear.  I couldn't stand it if she was scared, too.  But I think she is.  Please, help me!  I need someone to talk to, someone who's not scared, who can make me not scared.  Please.

            You've saved me before.  I need you to do it again.

Please help.

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, and maybe you never will.  I suppose you won't have time for silly little girls with crushes now that You-Know-Who is back.  I knew something was going to happen this year.  I keep expecting things to get better, but they never do.  First there was the whole thing with the diary, then there was Black and the dementors, now all this.  I'd hoped this year things would get better, but as soon as I saw the Dark Mark at the World Cup, I knew they never would.

            Ever since your name came out of the Goblet of Fire, I've been scared for you.  And Ron started complaining again, so I knew he was scared, too.  I nearly died when you had to go against that dragon—I wanted to run right down and see if you were ok.  But I knew I couldn't because I'm "just Ginny."

            Then there was the second task.  And you and Hermione and Ron all under the lake…for a while, I was so sure I'd lost you all.  I mean, I know Dumbledore wouldn't let you die down there, but I wasn't thinking of that.  I was thinking where would I be without Ron, my closest brother, my best friend and worst enemy?  Or Hermione, probably the only girl I can even talk to? Or…you?  I can't believe after all this, I _still_ have that stupid crush.  And I said I was going to be over you, too!  Several times!  But whenever I think of losing you, I get this empty feeling inside.  Is that normal?  Well, at least I didn't go to the Ball with you—I'd have made such a fool of myself, blushing and babbling…

            Oh, how can I even talk about things like that?  Cedric died, and you saw You-Know-Who return, and Moody wasn't Moody after all!  It must have been horrible for you.  How did you get away?  What on Earth happened?  The rumors going around…and that stupid Malfoy has made it perfectly clear to me that my whole family is on You-Know-Who's hit list, because of Dad's work with Muggles, and all us being friends with you, and me going to Muggle school before Hogwarts…God, I'm so scared.  I wish he was lying, but I don't think so, he's probably right!  And plus, I got this weird feeling the night of the third task, and it hasn't gone away since.  I'm so scared, I keep thinking of my first year and that diary and Riddle and what if somehow I'm tied to You-Know-Who now and he feels it, too, and he finds me, or uses it to find the rest of my family?  And all Mum and Dad will tell me is "Don't worry, it'll be alright."  That doesn't help!  Not at all!  I have to know what's going on, and no one will tell me anything, and that's why I'm writing.  Tell me what's going on, please!

Desperately needing help,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, and I'm sick of it!  I'm sick of it all!  I'm writing to tell you that I'm not just Ron's little sister, I'm my own person.  And I'm not a baby, this is my fourth year at Hogwarts!  I'm sick of anonymity, I'm sick of not being told what's going on, and most of all, I'm sick of being scared!  Sometimes I think my life's been nothing but fear since I started Hogwarts.  Fear for myself, for Ron, for Hermione, for my family, for you.  And I want you to know, I've had enough!

            You-Know-Who is doing something again.  I know he is, somehow I can sense it.  And I want to know what.  In fact, I want to know everything, all that stuff Mum and Dad and my brothers won't tell me because I'm too "delicate."  This is your last chance: tell me, tell me everything, or I'll figure it all out on my own.  And don't think I can't!  God knows I've spent my entire life having to figure out stuff for myself.  I want to know what my parents talk about at night, after they send me to bed.  I want to know why Bill and Charlie and Percy can stay up and listen, and why Fred and George and even Ron are allowed to half the time.  I want to know why you get out of classes all the time, why Ron and Hermione exchange looks and change the subject whenever your name comes up.  I want to know which of the rumors flying around to believe.  And…I want to prove myself.  I want to prove there's more to me than Ron's stupid sister that writes in strange diaries, lets monsters loose on the school by accident, and has a huge crush on Harry Potter.  Because that's what everyone sees when they look at me.

            And you know what else?  I'm done being scared.  I'm a Gryffindor, after all.  I face my fears and conquer them.  Starting now, you're going to see a changed Ginny.  And first thing, I'm going to stop saying "You-Know-Who."  V  O  L  D  E  M  O  R  T.  HA!  I've written it, and nothing bad happened.  Now I'll say it out loud.  Still nothing!  And you know what?  It feels good.  And you know what else?  I feel brave already.  Trust me, Harry, you're going to see a very different little redhead from now on.  And you know what?  I mean, besides all that other stuff?  I'm not going to care.  Starting now, no more fear, not more ignorance, and no more crush!  I'm moving on.  Just thought you might like to know.

Your _friend,_

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, but I know you.  Oh, yes, I do.  I thought you might like to know all that I've found out about you.

            I know Voldemort used you to come back.  I know that you escaped because your wands interacted badly in a duel.  I know Sirius Black is your godfather, and he's working with Dumbledore and my parents and brothers and a whole bunch of other witches and wizards to defeat Voldemort, since the Ministry won't even recognize he's back.  I know you get visions of what he's doing, and you're connected through your scar.  I know Ron and Hermione are in on it, too, because Dumbledore couldn't keep them away.  I even know Snape's spying on Voldemort for our side, pretending to be a Death Eater, and that was a particularly hard piece of the puzzle to fit in.

            I though I'd be terrified of all this, but I'm not.  It's creepy, sure, and I'm a little scared, of course.  But I don't want to crawl into bed and hide.  No, no, I want to help.  I want to protect you and fight Voldemort like the rest of them.  And I will.  It's almost the start of summer, so I'll confront my parents.  I'll make them see, I'm sixteen, I can handle this.  God knows you've been handling it for years.  It's not fair for me to just sit on the sidelines while you're all fighting a war.  I'm joining, if it's the last thing I do.  And it might be.  But I'll do it anyway.  Not knowing was so much worse than knowing.  I bet doing nothing is worse than getting stuck in the middle of it all.  Nothing can be worse than not knowing, not being able to help.

            And you know, Harry, I think I can help.  If you're connected to Voldemort because of your scar, I might be connected to him, too.  After all, I did have Tom Riddle controlling me for a year.  Who knows?  It would explain a lot.  Like these weird feelings I keep getting.  Ever since Voldemort came back…I haven't told anyone, out of spite, but that might not have been such a great idea.  I'll tell Mum and Dad this summer, when I confront them.

            Oh, and there's one more thing I've found out.  You're in love with her.  That Ravenclaw that just graduated—Cho Chang.  I know, and it's okay.  Even though it hurts me every time I see you together, I'm not going to say anything.  Because I've figured that out, too.  This weird feeling I get around you, it isn't a crush at all.  I know because my dorm mates talk about their crushes all the time, so I've got a pretty good idea what one must feel like.  Since I started feeling this way after the Chamber, I've figured out that it's because you saved my life.  Which means, if I save your life, it'll go away.  Or because after that I was tied to Voldemort, and so are you, so in a way we're tied to each other.  And if that's it, then this feeling will go away when Voldemort's gone.  It's got to be one or the other—there's no other explanation.  So that's another reason why I'm joining the fight against Voldemort.  To make things equal between us.  And so I can get rid of this feeling inside me.  God, I hope I'm right.  I don't want to be stuck feeling this way forever…

Till next year,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, and I doubt that will change.  But we've fought side by side and that's good enough for me.  You know I can be strong and brave and that there's so much more to me than you'd thought.  Heck, there's one of my life-long goals taken care of right there.  And I've saved your life, and Voldemort's been defeated, there makes two more.  So why aren't I happy?

            I'll tell you why, my feelings haven't changed.  I don't understand, it was supposed to stop as soon as we were even.  And in that battle against Voldemort, there were those three Death Eaters on you, and I jumped in and took care of two.  And then at the end Voldemort was taken out, largely thanks to you.  So why the hell hasn't this feeling I've had since the Chamber gone away?  Why did I feel jealous when I saw you with Cho later?  Not just a little, either, but gut-wrenching, heart-torn-out jealousy!  And every time you come by, my pulse still quickens.  There's only one explanation left—I think I really _am_ in love with you.  Which doesn't seem that impossible.  I mean, first I was sort of in love with the idea of you, then I got the world's biggest crush on you, and now it's deepened into love.  Considering all we've been through, I really shouldn't be surprised at all.

            So, it should fade, right?  I mean, it's gone on for six years, or seven, or ten, depending on when you start counting.  How long can unrequited love possibly last?  Erm, don't answer that.

            But I want you to know that even though I may act like an idiot around you, and it's no big secret how I feel, I won't bother you with my pathetic emotions.  Go on and live a happy life.  With any luck I'll never see you again.

            What I'm really trying to say, if I can work up the courage, is good-bye.  Right.  Good-bye, Harry.

Wishing You A Good Life,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, but you are a friend of my family, so you are invited to my graduation party.  It would be nice to see you again.  You may bring a guest if you like.

            Ron tells me you're still seeing Cho Chang.  It's sweet that your romance has lasted this long, since you were a couple during school.  I'm sure I would love to hear about…I'm not even going to try to finish that sentence.  If you want to know the honest truth, I hope you leave Cho and come alone.  My feelings for you haven't changed one iota since last year, and I know if she's there I'll just lose it.  I want to hear all about how you've been, your job as an Auror, every detail of your life, but if I have to hear one word about Cho Chang, I'm going to go absolutely NUTS!  And if she shows up, I'll have to be all civil, the perfect little hostess, and ask hundred of questions about your love life with all the details I couldn't care less about and discuss the possibility of your getting married, and wind up confessing that I've never even gone on a single date!  And why not?  Because I can't get over you, Harry!  I need to see you again, I'll die if I don't, I just know it!  Maybe if I see you, I'll realize my feelings for you have changed.  Or maybe your feelings for me will change.  Or…hell, what I really need to see is a psychologist.  Ah, well, graduation is imminent; I shall go out into the world, and will find a boyfriend and forget about you.  I hope so.  Oh, God, I hope so.  Otherwise...

Respectfully Yours,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, and now you never will.  Somehow, somehow I always thought I would have a chance to tell you how I really feel.  But I was wrong.  So wrong.

            The wedding was beautiful.  I forced myself to show up.  I think I'd planned to tell you then that I love you, that I'd do anything for you.  But you and Cho looked so happy.  So damn happy.  And Ron as best man, and Hermione one of the bridesmaids, even Mum, despite all her crying that you're too young.  I couldn't do it.  Couldn't ruin all that happiness, just so I could get the satisfaction of telling you something that only I really wanted said.  It would have been too selfish.

            Speak now or forever hold your peace.  Ironic.  A marriage only lasts "till death do us part," but silence lasts forever.  I've managed this long, though.  I'm sure another eternity or so shouldn't matter.

            But nothing's changed.  Just so you know.  If you ever need my life in exchange for yours, I'll hand it over in a second.  I still love you.  I'll still do anything for you.  I've given up my happiness for yours.  And eternity of silence in exchange for one life of happiness.  No sweat.  Consider it your wedding gift, from me to you.  Have a good life, Harry.

Yours Forever, Even If You Don't Know It,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, not very well, but I want you to know that I'll be there for you.  I know this is a hard time for you, there's nothing easy about getting a divorce.  I will be there for you if you need anyone to talk to, or sit with, or anything.  God knows I'm more than willing to give it.  I will be with you every step of the way.  During your divorce.  After your divorce.  When you're ready to start dating again.

            I've been given a second chance, and this time I won't mess it up.  I've long since learned to hide my true feelings around you.  Learned to deal with them.  Learned to act like a friend and nothing more.

            And that's what I'll be.  The best possible friend you can have during such a time.  Besides which, trying to get Ron and Hermione to help you isn't such a great idea.  What with them planning their own wedding soon, dealing with divorce is the last thing they need.  I'm sure you agree.

            Things are going to be different, Harry.  Just you wait and see.

Yours in Friendship,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, not as much as I'd like, but you've sure improved.  First, you were my friend, then we were close friends, and now we're dating.  Ever since you asked me "So, Ginny, you want to, um, go for dinner some time?" my world has been going uphill so fast.  I never thought I'd be this happy!  And the first time we kissed, the world felt right for the first time in as long as I can remember.

            And I know you've improved, too.  I mean it.  That pained look when you think about Cho is all but gone.  And that other look, the sad, nostalgic one when you think of all you've lost, has been AWOL for months.  You always got that look when you thought about the war, your parents, people who died.  I remember it was even there back at Hogwarts.  Which doesn't say much about Cho if she never managed to stop that look.  I hope that means you feel as right around me as I feel around you.

            Last week, at Ron and Hermione's wedding, you looked so happy.  I'd been afraid it would only bring back painful memories for you, but it didn't.  And I agree with you—I hope their marriage is happier than yours was by far.  I think it will be.  And I hope you find that sort of happiness, too.  Preferably with me, of course.

            But the happiest moment of my life was when you said those four words I've been waiting so long to hear—"I love you, Ginny."  Oh, Harry, I love you, too.  More than anything in the world.  And nothing will ever change that.  Knowing that you feel the same, well, nothing could ever make me happier.  Well, there are four other words but…I won't push my luck just yet.

Love Always and Forever,

Ginny Weasley

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, but you're so close a few minor details don't make any difference.  Besides, we have the rest of our lives to learn every last aspect of each other.  Right now, I'm content that you know I'm the happiest woman in the world.

            I didn't want a big wedding, anyway.  Just my family and you, that's all I really wanted there.  And since your first wedding was a big one…well, small is good.

            All that's really important is that I meant every word.  Love, honor, and cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part.  Funny thing is, I would have gladly said the same thing at any point in my life.  Ever since I first heard about "The Boy Who Lived," I've felt drawn to you.  By the time I was eight, I'd read everything that had been written about you.  Granted, it took until I was eleven to understand it all.  But I think somehow it's fate that we've wound up together.  Or maybe I'm just crazy.  It doesn't matter.  You're here and everything is right in the world.

            May we have as happy a marriage as Ron and Hermione have.  May it be full of those happy moments we can hold on to forever.  I promise to make your life as perfect as you make mine.

All My Love, And Anything Else You Ever Need Of Me,

Ginny Potter

P.S. You owe me three Sickles, by the way.  Ron and Hermione _are_ fighting less, now that they're married.

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me as well as I wanted you to, but that can never be changed now.  I always knew being an Auror was a dangerous job, so I suppose I should count myself lucky you could spend your last days with us, your family.  The doctors at St. Mungo's said it was a miracle you lasted as long as you did.

            Oh, God, why?  Why did I have to lose you so soon?  Only married about a year, and already a widow.  My brothers and Hermione have tried everything to get me to feel better, but they don't understand.  Ever since I was six years old, my picture of the future always had you, in one form or another.  And now you're gone.  For good.  Forever.  And I'm starting to realize how lost I am without you.

            And they don't know yet.  We agreed not to say anything until we were sure, but now I am sure, and I don't know what to say.  I mean, telling your family you're pregnant is supposed to be a happy event.  The depressing part is supposed to be saying to your mother "Guess what?  You're going to be a grandma!" and see her get all weepy and insist she's too young.  But no matter how hard I try, it comes out wrong.  I don't want people to act like it's bad news, and I don't think I could stand it if anyone was happy.

            Ron and Hermione will be the godparents, like you wanted.  I'll probably move back to the Burrow; I can't think of any better place to raise a baby.  As for the names…well, I've only been able to pick out one.  Harry.  I hope it's a boy.  I hope he looks just like you.  But on the other hand, I hope he doesn't.  Am I making any sense?  Oh, God, I wish you were here, Harry.

Love Always and Until We Meet Again,

Ginny Potter

Dear Harry Potter,

            You don't know me, and I wish it weren't so, but there's nothing to be done about that.  The doctors did all they could, but there were complications with the delivery, and they could either save you or me.

            I'm sorry I'll never get to know you.  You're so like your father.  You look like him, you have his name, you're off to live with your aunt and uncle, and you'll never know your parents.  But don't feel bad about it.  I'm sure your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron will give you a fine life.  And you'll never want for anything, I'm sure.

            Don't worry about me.  I'm off to go meet up with your father.  It will be great to see him again.  We'll check in on you every now and then.  Don't know if you'll be able to see us, but we'll be there.

            Since this is probably my only chance, let me tell you a few things I've learned.  Follow your heart, and trust your instincts.  Face what you fear, and it's not so scary.  Work hard and never give up: that's the only way to get the best things in life.  Believe in yourself, and you'll be surprised what can happen.  And never be afraid to love.  Oh, and never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain.  Trust me on that last one; I know what I'm talking about.

            I guess that's it.  I don't really know what to say, anyway.  So if you want to know about your father or me, you'll have to ask your aunt and uncle.  I'm sure they'll be happy to tell you.  If not, just tell them I wouldn't want them keeping anything from you.  They'll know what I mean.

            And I love you.  We both do.  Always remember that.

All My Love, Now and Forever,

Ginny Potter

_A/N: I hope you liked reading that as much as I liked writing it, or at least more than I liked typing it.  I like to think that last letter did get to its intended audience, but I'm not sure.  Anyway, **further disclaimer**: the line in the second-to-last sentence in the fifth-to-last paragraph, "never trust anything...keeps its brain" is a direct quote from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by J.K. Rowling (who I am not) chapter eighteen "Doby's Reward" page 329, American hardcover edition, copyright 1998 by Scholastic Press, a division of Scholastic Inc. (of which I am not affiliated) in New York City, New York.  Never let it be said my disclaimers aren't thorough.  _

**_Survey_**_: For those who made it through my story, I would like to know what you thought of this particular writing style.  Good?  Bad?  Too confusing?  Choppy?  Are the intentional spelling mistakes annoying? And so on.  If I wrote anything else in this style, would you read it?  Or should I stick to conventional narration from now on?  Please use your review to tell me what you think—it's the only way I'll ever learn!  Thank you, one and all._


End file.
